Baby Brother
by KDesai
Summary: A routine day at precinct takes an unexpected turn when one of their CSI is taken hostage.


**Hi friends! I am back with this one shot. It takes place before Barry became The Flash. I was wondering how his life would be in precinct before he was struck by lightning...so this happened. Still improving my writing so please forgive my mistakes.**

 **Enjoy:-)))**

Barry woke up shutting his alarm clock. He groaned. The weekend was over and today was Monday. It meant he had to go back to work. Why did he have to go? Why? He asked this question to himself everyday. Don't get him wrong. Barry loved his job. He really did. It was his childhood dream after all. But that didn't change the fact that his workplace was living hell for him.

Laying back on his bed Barry's mind drifted off. His problem being the Officers and Detectives working at the station. Because of his young age Barry was teased and called names by his seniors. They always seem to gain pleasure in tormenting him. Barry remembers each of the names being called to him like Baby face...Junior...Lab rat...and the worst one...Kid. Barry loathed that name. Who calls a twenty five year old a 'Kid'?. It should be against the law.

Barry was sure no one cared about him. They were tolerating him because of Joe. He wondered they would even notice if he went missing one day. Not that all officers were mean. Few were good and respected him. But then again there were 'FEW'!

Barry sighed getting out of his thoughts. He lazily made his way to get ready for the day. After taking a quick hot water bath he got ready wearing dark blue jeans with red checks shirt. The clock read seven thirty. He still had time for breakfast. Making his way down Barry was met with silence in the living room. Neither Joe or Iris were to be seen. His eyes fell on dinning table with a covered plate waiting for him. It had a note attached to it. Barry picked up the note and read "Eat your breakfast! Dad's already left to the station. I have an early presentation. Wish me luck. See you in the evening. Iris"

Deciding he only wanted an apple Barry made his way out of the house. He made a quick stop at Jitters for his caffeine. That trip made him miss his bus so he had to take a cab which proved difficult seeing the morning traffic. Now Barry was almost two hours late. He made a run towards the door as soon as he reached precinct. In doing so Barry bumped into someone "Sorry!"

"Hey baby face! Watch were your going...this isn't your playground" one of his senior growled at him.

"Sorry Ryan!" Barry apologized immediately

"It's Detective Miller for you!" the man adjusted his tie and coat

"Yeah..sorry Detective Miller! Actually I was...

"Whatever!" Miller brushed off Barry and walked pass by him.

Barry face fell. It was nothing new. He was walking to his lab when Officer Conell stopped him "Kid...Captain wants to see you now!

Barry rolled his eyes "Thank you Officer Conell!"

"Don't thank me yet Allen...I want the fingerprint test ready on Raphael murder case within an hour at my desk!" Conell ordered in threatening manner

Barry nodded quickly and went to see Captain Singh. He knocked twice and entered. Joe was standing with a file in his hand while Captain was pacing around the room. "Good morning Sir!" Barry wished politely.

As soon as Singh saw Barry he placed hands on his hip. He looked furious "Where the hell have you been Allen! You are two hours late. What was it today? Missed your bus... Had a fight on the way?

He opened his mouth to answer but Singh cut him off " You know what..Never mind! I have very important case to discuss. Just take these files and papers! And please get the work done by evening!"

Barry came forward picking up all the files and papers. "Have a good day sir!" He gave a nod to Joe and rushed out of the office "Phew! That was close" he muttered to himself.

When he was descending the stairs Barry heard a loud commotion. The voices were coming from the entrance. He made his way down and saw few officers were dragging a struggling criminal through the precinct. He took a quick look at the man. The said man was about six foot tall with small beard. His clothes were dirty. He looked well build and dangerous.

Barry saw the man was struggling very hard to break free from the hold on him. He wondered why wasn't the guy handcuffed yet. As he was almost at bottom of the stairs Barry caught the sight of murderous eyes looking right back at him.

The next was blur. Everything was in slow motion to Barry. The criminal went superman on all the officers holding him. He pushed them with inhuman strength and pulled a gun out of one cop near him. The man made a mad dash towards him. Next thing Barry knew his stack of papers and files flew out of his hands, a thick arm wrapped around his throat and a cold gun pressed against his temple "Don't move!" hissed the man in his ears.

Barry's eyes widened. What the hell just happened. His heartbeat was so loud Barry thought whole CCPD would be able to hear it. He felt the metal pressed on his side temple was proudly mocking him "I AM LOADED! I AM LOADED!"

Shouts were heard all around the place. Some civilians were panicking and others ran out of the station.. Barry started trembling in the gunman's hold "Please..." he gave a pull at man's arm but the criminal sensed it and tightened his hold making it difficult for Barry to breathe "I said don't move!" He looked at others and barked "Everybody stay back! Or the kid will get his brains blown into pieces"

Barry nearly rolled in eyes "For real? You too! Why does everybody see him as kid. He thought for some reason he must look vulnerable or something like he is a perfect target...like there is a sticker on his head reading "Take me hostage"

Everybody halts at their place hearing the threat and fearing for Barry's life. He could see all the officers and his co-workers are now almost surrounding them but also keeping a safe distance.

"LET HIM GO!" Barry heard a voice. His eyes moved to see Detective Miller was the one who spoke. Beside him stood officer Conell. They had their guns pulled out and were aiming at gunman making it difficult for them because Barry was acting as human shield. He saw something in their eyes...he coudn't say out loud but was that concern and worry? For him? And now come to think of it...he saw the same feeling in rest of his teammates eyes. Well that was...new! If Barry wasn't held hostage he would have danced with joy.

"Put your gun down and surrender! Let go of our colleague" Conell raised his voice

"Me? Your colleague?" Barry's mind screamed at him "This was definitely new!"

"No! He will be my ticket out of here! Stay back or else..." the criminal unlocked the safety of the gun and added more pressure to Barry's throat. Barry gasped in pain.

Hearing the noises Joe and Captain Singh came running down tbe stairs but paused themselves seeing the threat on Barry. Joe refrained himself from jumping on criminal who he recognised as Russell Becker. The most wanted and dangerous mob boss.

"Barry!" Joe yelled from the stairs "Please let my son go! Let's...let's talk about this!" he tried to negotiate

Russell ignored Joe "I will pull the trigger. Don't say I didn't warn you!" He kept pulling Barry with him until they reached the elevator. Joe and others had no other choice but to follow them. The atmosphere got even more tense when elevator opened and Barry was dragged inside alone with the criminal. Joe's heart sank seeing the fear in Barry's eyes before the elevator door shut closed.

"Take the stairs! Go! Go! Singh shouted to all the officers "Don't engage with Russell.I don't want any harm done to Allen! He's safety is our priority!" Officers were already half down the stairs with Joe in the lead.

When Joe reached down he saw the elevator door was open. He could see a pair of legs spread out blocking the door from getting close. He came forward with heavy heart and was met with an unconscious Barry laying on the floor. He quickly hunched down and saw a trail of blood flowing from side temple. Joe checked his pluse. It was beating steadily "Thank God! ..I need an ambulance". Detective Miller fished his mobile out and dialed 911.

"Officer Conell!...Russell shouldn't have gone far! Go behind him!" Joe knew he should follow the criminal but he didn't want to leave Barry. Conell ran out of station with three other cops.

THREE HOURS LATER

Barry woke up to a throbbing sensation in his head. He opened his eyes and closed them immediately as the bright lights attacked his vision.

Joe saw Barry was awake. He came forward and placed his hand on his forehead "Hey Barr! It's okay! Open your eyes son!"

Barry slowly tried again and saw Joe standing beside him. He heard a low beeping sound which told him he was in hospital. His throat felt dry so he looked at Joe and said "Wa...Water"

A pair of hands came with a glass of water. He gulped down the liquid and saw the face. Barry thought his eye balls will definitely bulge out from his eyes. Detective Miller was standing with a smile on his face. Barry felt another presence in the room. He turned to see Captain Singh and Officer Conell were looking at him "What's going on? What are you all doing here?"

"Barry!" Joe scolded him "They are here to see you son!"

"ME?! WHY?" Barry asked confused. He had to be dreaming. With his mouth wide open he stared at them as if they all had grown two heads

Laughing at Barry's reaction Singh spoke "We came to see if our best CSI was alright"

Barry asked in a small voice "But why? You guys hate me!"

"We don't hate you Allen. Yeah sometimes we do like to torment you but that doesn't mean we don't care!" Miller came forward and placed a bouquet near Barry

Conell chimed in "He is right! You are part of our team and as a team we should protect each other. Seeing you in danger reminded us that...you are important...like a brother!"

Miller laughed "He's more like a baby brother! So only we get to tease you and make your life miserable as your big brothers!" he winked laughing some more and all joined his laughter including Barry. Singh smiled as the mood was lightened "So Allen..what happened after Rusell took you in the elevator?"

"I..I tried to fight back...you know like ...I elbowed him..." Barry started only to get stopped by his seniors

"Are you serious?"

"You are not trained Allen"

"You silly kid"

"You should learn some defence technique"

Barry felt his heart would burst with happiness. He was enjoying the attention and care they were showering on him. It was definitely the best day in his life...just minus the hostage part "Yeah..so next thing I saw he raised his gun and slammed it on my head. Then came the pain...that's all I can remember"

Singh nodded "Don't worry Allen! Officer Conell caught him at end of the street. He will be gone for long time"

Joe saw Barry's eyes were drooping "Get some rest son! We will talk later"

"Yeah...take plenty of rest...baby face!" Miller smirked at Barry but slowly turned into a smile.

Barry returned the smile "Thank you!"

When others left Joe kissed Barry's forehead and wispered in his ears "They are going to throw a welcome party at precinct for you!"

Barry's eyes widened "Really?"

"Sshh...don't tell them my name...it's suppose to be a surprise!" Joe grinned at him. He gave a wink and left to get a coffee for himself.

'Baby brother'..he kinda liked how cool it sounded. Barry coudn't be more happier. He had the best family...best work...best boss and now best colleagues. His life was perfect.

Until the lightning struck!

 **Soooo how was it? Please do let me know with your reviews. Thank you for reading. C YA :-)))**


End file.
